Frozaiden's Kooky Adventure!
Synopsis Frozaiden and Shorbet go to play in an icy cave with Loaffey, but they have to get back to Elizabeth, fast, when Loaffey starts to have a crash after she spills her packet of glucose gel. Transcript Frozaiden, Shorbet, and Loaffey were going to go play in an icy cave. The Fairy Bread Pokémon had made sure to bring her glucose gel. Dragonet, meanwhile, was playing finball in the fishtank with Kodakoi and Pearlene. She had bad experiences being trapped in icy caves before, so she decided not to go. Frozaiden: We could have a snowball fight. *Singing* The cold never bothered me anyway! Suddenly, the bag of glucose gel in Loaffey's backpack fell out and spilled on the ground. Lala: OMG! Your glucose! Shorbet: What could possibly go wrong? She probably won't have a crash anyways. Frozaiden: Yeah. What could go wrong? Sugar had secretly come along with them without her mom knowing and was being carried by Frozaiden. But she knew when she got home, she would be in big trouble. Meanwhile, Dragonet was panicking and worrying about Sugar. She didn't know where she was or if she had gotten lost or not. ... Shorbet: This is so fun! Wait, Loaffey, are you okay? Loaffey was slurring her words and felt dizzy. Her blood sugar meter was beeping loudly, which meant her blood sugar was falling fast. Dragonet looked everywhere for her pink baby. She looked under the bed, in the closet, the hallways, and the garden outside. Sugar was not there. Dragonet: Elizabeth! One of my babies is missing! Frozaiden: Loaffey! Your blood sugar! Sugar: But she spilled that sugary goop on the ground! It's all gone! Frozaiden: We have to go tell Elizabeth before it's too late. If her blood sugar levels get too low, she could die. Shorbet: Heal Pulse won't work. It can heal injuries, but not cure hypoglycemia. Sugar (Screaming): Do something!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!! We have to do something, fast!!!! Frozaiden felt something inside her body, new power was sleeping inside her. And its inside body glowed. Sugar: What's that?! Shorbet: She's evolving, stupid. The same glow when Steene evolved began to form. Frozaiden's body became bigger and her hair grew longer. She looked like a Yuki-Onna. Shorbet: But we still have to help Loaffey. You evolving did not raise her blood sugar. Sugar: I'll go get Mommy to help! Sugar ran off to get her mom to help. Dragonet and Elizabeth ran up and called 911. Aurostice: Ugh. My evolution didn't help?! Dragonet: Nope. The paramedics are coming. Aurostice: I evolved for nothing!? Rotom scanned the Pokedex. Rotom: Aurostice, the Ice Woman Pokémon. It helps people lost in snowstorms and saves their lives by leading them back to civilization. Aurostice started crying, upset that she hadn't been able to help. Dragonet hugged her. Aurostice: I'm a failure as a Pokemon. Elizabeth: You are not. It's just that using Heal Pulse heals injuries, not hypoglycemia. Elizabeth also hugged her. Sugar: But wait. Weren't you nearly... Dragonet: Shut up, Sugar! Don't say that word or you will trigger her PTSD. Aurostice: Don't even think it. Suddenly, she started to have a flashback. She screamed as the hunter (in her mind) stabbed her and threw her against a tree to kill her. Dragonet quickly used Aromatherapy and hugged her to calm her down. Aurostice: Thanks. ... Meanwhile, Glorysia have a hiking at the snow mountain. Suddenly, she saw a cactus (or so she thought) sticking up from the snow. Major events * Glorysia befriended Cattus. * Elizabeth's Frozaiden evolves into Aurostice, and learns Icy Kiss. Trivia * Frozaiden singing "the cold never bothered me anyway" is a reference to Let it Go from Frozen. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokémon evolves